


I'll Show You If You Want

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius is curious, and Remus helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You If You Want

James and Peter had gone to practice Quidditch. Remus and Sirius were sitting on opposite ends of Remus’s bed, passing a bottle of contraband firewhiskey between them.

“Wonder what it feels when someone goes down on you,” Sirius said thoughtfully, when the bottle was half-empty.

“You mean…?” Remus cut off.

“Sex. Cocks. You know.”

“Fellatio. Oral sex.”

“Yeah. Shut up. Stop using posh words. You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“Okay.” Remus took another swig. “Well. I’ll show you if you want.”

“What?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re drunk,” Sirius said firmly.

“Probably. What about it?” Remus said, handing Sirius the firewhiskey bottle.

“I dunno. What d’ya mean?”

Remus shifted position and leaned across the bed, flicking open the buttons on Sirius’s robes. “What do you think I mean?” he murmured. “You can always tell me to stop.”

Before Sirius could answer, Remus had lowered his head, sucking lightly at Sirius’s cock through his underpants. Remus’s mouth was warm, and the feel of it against the side of Sirius’s cock was… well, it was pretty damn appealing. Remus mouthed him gently, moving his mouth up and down the side of Sirius’s ever-hardening erection. Warm, wet material against his skin. When Remus reached the top, he slipped the whole head, still encased in cotton, between his lips. Sirius made an involuntary noise, and Remus looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Want me to stop?”

Sirius made a profane comment, the gist of which was that he most certainly didn’t want Remus to stop. Remus grinned, muttering a spell which removed the pants. And if the feeling through material had been good, the feel of the warmth and wetness on Sirius’s bare skin was incredible. And Remus – who Sirius didn’t even know _thought_ about sex, for Merlin’s sake, let alone doing something about it - Remus started to lick the top of Sirius’s cock slowly, then faster, gently tonguing the slit, which leaked pre-come as he did so. Sirius should have been embarrassed – he certainly should have told Remus to stop. He knew all the rules but quite frankly, he didn’t really give a toss right now. Not with Remus…. millimetre by millimetre, Remus began to suck Sirius’s cock into the depths of his mouth, further and further, warmer and hotter - and surely too good, much too good, to be true. And Remus was taking him in far past the point that Sirius would have thought it possible; until the head of Sirius’s cock was constricted by the hot depths of Remus’s throat. And when, and how, had Remus learned how to do this?

Sirius stopped caring about that aspect of the situation a few seconds later. Remus began to move his lips up and down his girth, once more starting slowly before going faster and faster until Sirius was groaning and hitching his hips towards Remus’s mouth. There was a reason why this wasn’t a good idea, Sirius was sure of it, but he couldn’t think of it right now. He didn’t care. He so very much didn’t care. He wanted to go on, fucking Remus’s ridiculously willing mouth, feeling the slick of saliva around his rock hard erection, the heat of Remus’s lips, tongue, mouth, throat. He wanted to spin it out, to stay in Remus’s warm depths forever. But it didn’t happen – couldn’t. He could hold back no longer, and climaxed, Remus’s mouth still round him, taking him in, swallowing him up, taking in his come as if he wanted nothing else but to accept everything Sirius’s cock gave up…

It was magic, but not the magic Sirius was used to. It was wrong and right. Yet a few moments later, Remus was sitting up, murmuring a cleaning spell with calm practicality, leaning back against his end of the bed. Sirius frowned. This had all somehow become very strange – and the strangest thing of all was how unphased Remus appeared to be about the whole situation. A moment ago, he was sucking Sirius’s cock. Now he was casting cleaning spells, reaching for the firewhiskey bottle, as if nothing unusual had happened. As if this was all perfectly normal, to have one of your best mates go down on you. As if it was Sirius who was weird for having reservations about the whole thing. But there was one thing which Sirius needed to mention – one thing he had no idea how to bring up, but which was… well, more important than he’d ever expected to talk about. When had firewhiskey turned into this? He didn’t know. And he certainly didn’t know how to talk about it with Remus, especially not after… Well, especially after _that_. 

Which meant, being Sirius, he just said it – with about as much tact, he told himself later, as a flobberworm could manage.

“Are you gay, Remus?”

Remus, who had just taken a mouthful of firewhiskey, choked on it. “I’ve just had my mouth around your dick and you think I might be straight?” he asked, disbelievingly.

Sirius blushed. Moony’s sexuality so very much shouldn’t be a subject for conversation. Except, in the circumstances, it really very much should. And fuck it, why was Remus so damn blasé about the whole thing? A minute or two ago… well, Remus had just covered that in his response, Sirius supposed. But how come reserved Remus was sitting there as if everything was normal – more than normal – whereas Sirius, who usually had a quick comeback for every occasion, was floundering about like an idiot?

“Yeah,” he said awkwardly. “But the thing is… I’m not gay. Despite – well…” He cut off, hoping Remus would be able to help him out here. Because Sirius certainly didn’t know where to go with this conversation next. However, it seemed Remus did.

His friend rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Black. I think I can manage to control my animal passions around you in the future.” He took another gulp of the firewhiskey, wiping the rim afterwards. “I don’t see a problem. You wanted to know what it was like, I wanted to show you.” He passed the bottle across the bed to his friend. “Now have some firewhiskey and shut up.”

And Sirius couldn’t quite work out why he was not as relieved about this answer as he should have been.


End file.
